Una boda y algo mas
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Esta historia llena de dicha, para una pareja que esta por unirse, pero súmenle, mucha gente, bebidas comidas, y una sorpresa tras otra, sin esperar que al final llegaran a formar una familia. Parejas: Bartolomeo x Cavendish, Law x Kid Contiene: Yaoi, leve AU, romance, familia, leve o mucho lime, lemon, capitulo único, Long fic, mpreg, etc.


Una boda y algo mas.

¿Cómo? están, espero bien

Vampire: bueno aquí con una idea nueva

Dark: One Piece

Wind: si

Rogue: que bien

Esta historia llena de dicha, para una pareja que esta por unirse, pero súmenle, mucha gente, bebidas comidas, y una sorpresa tras otra, sin esperar que al final llegaran a formar una familia.

Parejas: Bartolomeo x Cavendish, Law x Kid

Contiene: Yaoi, leve AU, romance, familia, leve o mucho lime, lemon, capitulo único, Long fic, mpreg, mención de bebidas que si bien pueden o no ser

Dark: One Piece, no es de nosotras, solo este fic y algunos de los personajes que están aquí.

Capitulo

Sorpresas y mas sorpresas

Era un día muy especial, ya que se celebraría una fiesta y no cualquiera, era una boda, la de cierto rubio con un peli verde muy peculiar.

Y no me refiero al espadachín y a cierto cocinero de la tripulación del sombrero de paja, aunque esos dos pareciera que estuvieran casados, pero no, lamentablemente, y para alivio de ambos.

Estaban en una isla conocida como Jewel Flame Amour conocida, por sus paisajes llenos, de cierto encanto, donde se podía esperar de todo, desde un inicio a una relación, hasta darse una gran fiesta o incluso hasta hacer ciertas cosas.

La cuestión era que esa isla era la indicada para el evento, ya que el amor se sentía en el aire.

Todos los presentes estaban ansiosos porque empezara la boda de Cavendish, y Bartolomeo, ambos estaban tan emocionados, por la gran ocasión.

Los invitados estaban con vestimenta formal, bueno casi todos, estaban impacientes, porque empezara y otros sólo habían ido por la comida, la bebida y etc., claro que tenían que esperar para ello.

Los padrinos estaban listos , aun así se preparaban para cualquier eventualidad o algún imprevisto.

El evento era al aire libre, todo estaba bien acomodado, cada uno estaba en sus respectivos lugares, tanto del lado de Cavendish, como de Bartolomeo.

Cavendish estaba preparándose, de manera que su nuevo esposo se sorprendiera.

Nami y Nico le ayudaban, estaba casi listo , le daban los toques que necesitaba y según el punto de vista de ellas ya estaba y ambas dijeron

-Estas de fábula y muy bien presentable.-decían las chicas y salieron para dejar al rubio.

En otro lado el novio se daba ánimos junto a sus padrinos, que le decían que no se pusiera nervioso, uno de ellos le dijo que se veía de bueno como un buen pedazo de carne, claro que no hay que ser científico como investigar quien lo había dicho, claro que se trataba del capitán de los sombreros de paja, y los demás que estaban ahí presentes le quisieron dar un zape bien dado, pero tenían que alistarse y se fueron.

Law entro y le dijo al peli verde

-Solo te diré que no te preocupes, no te pongas nervioso.-le decía calmado

Mientras tanto con Cavendish, estaba volviendo a verse en el espejo, para ver cada detalle, pero sentía que algo le faltaba.

En eso entro cierto pelirrojo, se acercó y le dijo

-Mientras seas tu mismo, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, claro que hay que estar preparando para cualquier cosa y para todo, como por ejemplo saber por donde llegarle en caso de.-se acercó y se lo dijo al oído.

El rubio asintió y el pelirrojo se retiró. Sabia que lo que le había dicho Kid podía ser cierto, hay que estar listo para cualquier imprevisto. Voltio para todos lados y sin que lo viera, abrió un cajón y vio la liga la que se ponen las novias en la rodilla y sonrío , sabia que con eso Bartolomeo no tendría excusa alguna, para echarse para atrás por así decirlo. Sabia que tenía que impresionar, se acomodo y dijo

-Ahora si, todo saldrá a pedir de boca .- decía con una sonrisa.

Mientras que con Bartolomeo estaba mas que listo para la ocasión, usaba si bien no un traje, era simplemente un moño color azul fuerte, una camisa blanca sin abrochar, pantalones negros y unas botas.

Salió y estaba en el pasillo Law, que se había quedado a relajarse, el peli verde se le acerco y dijo que estaba listo, el otro lo vio y sin decir nada , lo acompaño.

Todos los que estaban esperaban a que llegaran los novios, Cavendish estaba dándose los últimos detalles, traía un traje de saco negro, camisa rosa, pantalón negro azulado, y zapatos de vestir negros. Claro que discretamente se acomodaba la liga que era de color blanco perla. Camino y vio a Kid a lo lejos y le dijo que estaba preparado. El ojirojo lo vio pensó que no se veía mal.

El padre era un hombre de pelo morado, corto ojos color plata. Bartolomeo corrió y detrás de él iba Law quien vio a los presentes y tomo asiento del lado de donde estaban los que de lado del novio peli verde. Zoro le dio un codazo a Luffy para que acompañará a Bartolomeo , este asintió y corrió hacia donde estaba el, los dos sonrieron y se apresuraron a donde estaba el padre, Zoro se les quedaba viendo, pensando si era buena idea el haber dejado a Luffy ir con él novio para entregarlo. Ya solo faltaba el rubio, murmuraban que probablemente se había hecho retirado y no deseaba casarse.

Lo que no sabían es que quería dar una buena impresión, iba con Kid ya que el lo entregaría hacia el altar, los dos sin decirse una palabra uno al otro, llegaron, y el músico los vio y empezó con la tonada, los presentes se pararon y Cavendish y Kid iban caminando, el pelirrojo iba con su vestimenta usual. Los ojos de los invitados se les quedaban viendo, más que nada porque uno iba muy presentable y el otro, pues no decían nada.

Caminaron hasta llegar al altar, Cavendish se puso al lado de Bartolomeo, Kid al lado de Luffy, la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo, Nami discretamente traía el ramo, todo iba a la perfección hasta que llego el momento en que todos estaban esperando a que los dos dijeran

El si, y no se arrepintieran, pasaron un tiempo pensando hasta que los dos ya trayendo los anillos por fin dijeron

-SI! Acepto.-dijeron al unísono, todos se levantaron aplaudieron, Nami corrió y le dio el ramo al rubio, guiñándole el ojo, el rubio sonrío, Cavendish no les iba a decir nada de esto a nadie, pero se lo dijo a Nami porque las flores del árbol favorito de esta estaban tan hermosas que su fragancia era tan agradable y al tacto eran esquí citas. La pelirroja se fue discretamente.

Caminaron tomados de la mano los ya esposos, comenzaron con el brindis, para luego pararse a bailar, una vez servido todo, se dispusieron a degustar (Vampire: algunos a tragar ) los alimentos.

Ya pasando de las ocho de la noche, Cavendish dijo que quería hacer algo, puso una silla y todos fueron a ver de que trataba, hasta que de sus manos salió el ramo y todos los presentes estaban atónitos no se lo esperaban, para sus adentros, el quería que el afortunado se casara para ir el de padrino, Kid estaba en la mesa hasta que su curiosidad fue tanta que fue también a ver y cuando llego,no supo si por azares del destino, por mera casualidad, coincidencia y si era el destino que así lo quizo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en cuanto el ojirojo abrió los ojos vio que traía el ramo y lo quizo tirar, el rubio pregunto y Kid no supo como si fue su inconsciencia lo que lo delato levanto la mano y todos estaban con la boca abierta, el gran capitán Eustass Kid quien ni por nada en el mundo creía en cosas tan vanas como todo lo que estaba sucediendo, le había tocado el ramo. Y Cavendish dijo

-¡Felicitaciones! Kid eres el próximo en casarte.- decía con una sonrisa y este solo frunció el ceño.

Pero no se acaba el asunto, se estaba levantando el pantalón hasta donde estaba la liga, la tomo. Y la vio la beso deseando suerte al afortunado o afortunada la lanzo y sin que se dieran cuenta el aire soplo, tan fuerte que se llevó la liga, Law quien descansaba sin tener preocupaciones sin que se diera cuenta le cayo algo en el rostro y abrió los ojos y vio que era una liga, y dijo

-¿Quién demonios habrá dejado caer esto en mi cara? –se levanto y fue hacia donde estaban los demás, Cavendish no sabia que había pasado con la logia hasta que alguien algo molesto llego y dijo

-De ¿quién es esto? –lo levanto y el rubio dijo

-Es mío y parece que te toco a ti Law.-dijo sonriendo, Bartolomeo estaba viendo para otro lado y no se dio cuenta de que el ramo le había tocado a Kid y la liga a Law.

Todo una vez arreglado, los novios estaban disfrutando el lugar, los invitados estaban gozando del paisaje.

Hasta que Kid se topó con Law y le apunto hacia la liga, lo mismo hizo el otro, se quedaron callados no dijeron nada hasta que alguien los vio y dijo

-Se van a casar que alegría les deseo suerte .-y se fue, los dos capitanes se quedaron en silencio.

El que rompió el silencio fue Law y dijo

-Bueno, al menos no te cayo la liga en la cara.-decía algo serio y el dijo

-Al menos no te cayo el ramo en la mano .-decía con tranquilidad

El pelinegro dijo

-Entonces ¿quieres casarte? –decía esperando una respuesta

Kid pensó y dijo

-Contigo? , pues no estaría mal.- se acercó.-mientras pueda.-le dijo al oído y el otro se sonrojo y le dio un codazo

Y Kid dijo

-No te pondrás la liga cierto?- aguantándose la risa

Y el otro le dijo

-NO! Ni se te ocurra decir algo Eustass ya .- decía algo apenado y pensó y le dijo

-Y tu no llevaras el ramo verdad.-decía regresándose la y el otro voltio y dijo

-Ni loco voy a llevar un ramo en mis manos, si eso es lo que estabas pensando Trafalgar.-decía tratando de no romper nada.

Todo estaba tranquilo, ya pasaba de la media noche muchos se habían ido, otros se quedaron, hasta que llegaron a los tragos claro muchos no habían tomado mucho, estaban esperando hasta que fuera " o a esperando la ocasión.

Unos ya estaban pasados de copas otros de tragos, entre ellos Franky, uno que otro y le habían insistido a Kid hasta que le entro, y estaban ya todos bien alegres, muchos decían ya sus anécdotas, algunas divertidas, otras tristes, y así, hasta que Killer vio que su capitán estaba hasta atrás, y le decía el pelirrojo era hora de irse, el segundo al mando de los piratas de Kid estaba lidiando con su capitán como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño. Entre que si y no ahí estaba los demás estaban ya en el barco.

Los que estaban ya listos eran los piratas de Heart que iban tranquilos, en eso Law, quiso ir a tomar algo antes de irse, fueron y caminaron hasta donde estaban los que se habían quedado, Killer estaba batallando con Kid hasta que llego Law y a Kid se le ocurrió decir a los cuatro vientos algo y Killer lo estaba por callar, hasta que se levanto, ya cuando Law estaba por tomar un sorbo de agua, el pelirrojo grito

-¡Me voy a casar con Trafalgar! –lo había dicho sin vergüenza alguna Killer quería que lo golpearan

Law escucho y hasta casi se ahoga, se acercó Penguin para ayudarlo, hasta que se tranquilizo, Law se separó de su nakama y fue hasta donde estaba Kid y quería ponerlo en su lugar, darle una bofetada, un zape, gritarle, lo que fuera, para cuando estaba cerca de el, sin que se diera cuenta, Kid voltio y Law no pudo ni hablar porque, el hecho era que el ojirojo lo estaba besando los dos estaban con los ojos mas abiertos que una lechuza en plena noche de luna llena.

Los que estaban ahí no se la creían Killer, y los de Law estaban sin decir nada, y como si Kid estaba no se sabía si en lo que le quedaba de cordura y lo que le quedaba de estar en sus cinco sentidos. Hasta que se separaron.

Los novios que llegaron a despedirse los vieron y les dijeron

-Suerte.-y se fueron.

Kid le dijo a Law

-Lo siento/ gomen ne, vámonos Killer .-sin pensarlo dos veces Law lo tomo de la muñeca y le dijo

-No tienes porque disculparte yo también me quiero casar contigo y lo volvió a besar.

No teniendo más remedio que esperar, Bepo, Sachi, Penguin y Killer se fueron a tomar algo mientras sus capitanes disfrutaban de su amor.

Esta boda fue singular, todo y sin ningún de contratiempo se realizó, tal cual claro , que con una sorpresa tras otra.

Claro que ahí no termina la cosa o no los novios fueron lejos y se sentaron en él césped color verde esmeralda, se quitaron las camisas y comenzaron a tocarse el pecho, los pezones, de poco a poco se atrevieron a quitarse la ropa, y sin pudor alguno comenzaron con las embestidas, los gemidos y los jadeos gritaban sus nombres a los cuatro y sin mas se entregaron uno al otro en cuerpo , mente y alma y sobre todo su corazón y se profesaron amor eterno.

Los dos felices de que nada ni nadie los separaría, estarían juntos. Pero no eran los únicos, después de varias horas Killer, Bepo, Sachi, y Penguin se rindieron se durmieron ahí donde estaban, sus capitanes no tenían para cuando. Sin saber Kid estaba sin nada, igual Law , se habían olvidado de todo y todos, como si el mundo fuera de ellos, Kid mordía a Law y a la inversa, de manera salvaje y sin ninguna vergüenza , ya cuando acordaron lo habían hecho en el piso había semen cerca de los dos, Kid había puesto su ropa para evitar el frío del piso igual Law estaban abrazados, Law le decía a Kid que estaría esperando con ansias su boda y este le dijo que para que esperar, lo iba a tomar ahí mismo, no había anillos, ni testigos, bueno si pero estaban dormidos, los dos hicieron sus votos, y sin mas, se convirtieron en esposos, no necesitaban de papeles, ni nada de eso, no necesitan probar nada ante nadie, ellos se querían sin pretensiones, sin prejuicios, ni nada de eso, ellos eran libres, nadie les diría que su amor estaba prohibido, no le rendirían cuentas a nadie, ni ellos, ni Cavendish, ni Bartolomeo, ellos eran distintos, en muchas formas. Pero protegerían a quienes mas querían y sin importar nada, irían hasta el fin del mundo por ellos y los defenderían de cualquier cosa.

Esa noche estaba para recordar, habían pasado si bien cosas no podían nunca olvidar, muchos ya se habían ido, pero gozaron y disfrutaron, comieron y bebieron, algunos sin medida . Como cierto capitán pelirrojo que ahora estaba en el suelo con su ahora esposo arriba de sus ropas también gozando de una muy bonita vista y vaya que vista tenía el capitán de los piratas Kid y no estoy hablando precisamente de las estrellas y la luna , ustedes me entenderán.

Así paso el tiempo y el amor creció tanto, que bueno otra de las sorpresas era que Cavendish estaba esperando una linda niña Bartolomeo estaba mas que feliz por ello, y por otro lado sin mencionar que a cierto cirujano pelinegro casi le da un ataque al enterarse de que el pelirrojo estaba eh jem en cinta, vaya que no lo tomo muy bien que digamos, y mas si casi estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentirse sino fuera por los futuros eh tíos, lo tranquilizaron y le dijeron que no estaba mal, ya que pues bueno a Kid le afloró mucho esos días lo humano, Law no sabe si para bien o para mal, y pensó y pues no estaba mal la idea, así podría darle sus conocimientos a su hijo, el día que fueron al hospital Cavendish supo como seria su niña, al que le dio un infarto fue a Law al enterarse de que no solo tendría un hijo sino dos, Kid iba a tener gemelos, si lo creen, a Kid le fascino la idea, Law se tuvo que dar la idea de que tendría que tener muchas fuerzas, ya que no sabia como serian sus pequeños angelitos, a Kid no le importaba, y le daba ánimos a Law.

Bartolomeo estaba brincando de la emoción ya quería a su hija y el rubio igual.

El capitán de los piratas de Heart estaba por darle el patatús, Bepo le decía que tenía que estar tranquilo.

Pasaron varios días, meses, semanas, hasta que llego el día la pequeña de Bartolomeo y Cavendish había nacido, era una lindura cabello verde pero con el estilo de Cavendish y los ojos de el, era toda una muñequita los futuros padres estaban orgullosos, les preguntaron el nombre y los dos dijeron

-Vittoria.-decían con suma felicidad.

Estaban que no cabían de la emoción era tan pequeña, los dos estaban formando ya una familia y una que sería muy unida.

Mientras que Law esperaba con impaciencia, ya que el nacimiento de los gemelos, se había atrasado y esperaba que todo estuviera bien ya que Kid sentía que ya era hora, sus gemelos nacieron unos meses mas tarde que la de Cavendish y Bartolomeo.

Hasta que llego el día, Law daba vueltas tantas que casi hacia un agujero en el piso, los demás estaban impacientes también, pero al ver a Law mejor no dijeron nada, hasta que salió la doctora, Law sin esperar mas entro y vio a Kid cargando a sus primogénitos, se veía tan tranquilo, tan apacible, tan calmado y tan sereno, cuando los vio, se tranquilizo, y sonrío al ver que sus hijos abrían sus ojos, uno de ellos tenía sus ojos, este bostezaba, el otro tenía los ojos de Kid y pareciera como si frunciera el ceño, Law no pudo evitar reír bajo, era como ver a un Kid en miniatura, se acercó y beso a los tres, la doctora entro y pregunto por los nombres y se pusieron de y dijeron

-David y Jean Law.-lo ultimo lo dijo el pelinegro Kid casi era como si negara con la cabeza. Los chicos entraron y cargaron a los niños, estaban riendo. Quien dirían que capitanes como ellos fueran a tener dos angelitos, tan distintos uno del otro, y como no si su papá era un nombre que daba mucho miedo por su carácter y su actitud, pero que al final de cuentas sacaba su lado más humano, y su padre era hombre también de respeto, y mas por su apodo, pero también era alguien, que si bien era tranquilo, podía usar su fuerza para derribar a quien se le ponga enfrente, ambos de carácter explosivo. Pero al final de cuentas eran personas que sacaban su lado mas sensible.

Y así es como termina todo, después de una boda, de esa noche, las sorpresas llegaron una tras otra y al final, quién diría que unieran sus vidas, y que sin que pensarlo tuvieron a sus , quienes en un futuro llegarían tan lejos o incluso hasta mas haya de donde ellos han llegado, y no solo ser recordados como los hijos de sus antecesores sino como la nueva generación de navegantes, libres, a los que los demás llaman escoria de los sietes mares, los indeseables, los rompe reglas, los inadaptados, como los llamaran, era los de menos, ellos compartían algo, eran piratas, pero no cuales quiera sino los hijos de los mejores que hayan existido, en más de los siete mares. Y llevarían y portarían con orgullo la sangre que corría por sus venas, la que bien había heredado de sus padres y de quienes serian un orgullo uno muy grande, tal vez habría un tesoro mas valioso uno que jamás hayan imaginado y visto, pero para sus padres ellos eran los mas grandes e invaluables tesoros que jamás en sus vidas habían imaginado tener.

Fin

Vampire: bueno aquí termina y es el primer Cavendish x Bartolomeo que hacemos

Dark: espero que les guste

Rogue: esta maravillosa

Wind: hay gente que no se espera

Vampire: bueno aclarando

La hija de Bartolomeo de Cavendish, quise jugar con el nombre de ambos, pero me apareció adecuado el que está aquí en el fic.

Los gemelos de Law y Kid como saben se tomaron nombres de Piratas que si existieron tanto como el de Jean como el de David. Jean Lafitte militar francés de la guerra anglo-estadounidense de 1812 y corsario que operó en las Costas del Golfo de México a principios del siglo XIX. Referencia wikipedia.

Jean-David Nau (El Olones) vino al mundo en 1630 y al cumplir los 20 fue a las Antillas.

Son muchos datos sobre la piratería, y solo puse esa información como referencia

Rogue:esperamos les haya gustado

Wind: dejen review para saber si ha gustado

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Ciao


End file.
